


Tough Love

by Tundra (DragovianKnight)



Category: Beast Wars: Transformers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/Tundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rattrap just wants Silverbolt to see sense. Why can't anyone understand that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/29/11 as part of Three Weeks for Insane Journal.

Optimus' voice is sharp. Cheetor and Rhinox look shocked; even old Lizard Lips looks disapproving.

Silverbolt's doing his best impression of a kicked puppy.

Rattrap knows the others probably think his compassion circuits went offline, and took his tact and diplomacy - such as they were - along for the trip.

He _wishes_.

Eh, tough. Silverbolt's rose-colored optics where the spider's involved have caused more than enough trouble. If being rude 'n' crude is what'll get through to him...well, Rattrap's an expert at both.

Even if the look 'Bolt's giving him makes him feel like something that crawled out of a sewer.


End file.
